


The Words That Make Up Our Story

by Goth-Bias (GothBias)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Awkwardness, Chat gets a Cat, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Dates, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Gratuitous Kisses, Hawkmoth Defeat, Holding Hands, Home, Ice Cream, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Making Out, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tickling, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBias/pseuds/Goth-Bias
Summary: 23 days of unconnected lovesquare oneshots based off randomly generated one word prompts.Lovesquare pairing(s) will be listed before each chapter!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 38
Kudos: 285





	1. Forbid

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Ladynoir

As soon as the words left Ladybug’s mouth she regrets them.

_”I forbid you!”_

She hadn’t meant to be so possessive and downright toxic! What little she knows of Chat Noir long since clued her into the fact Chat does not have this freedom as a civilian. She refuses to become another controlling figure in his life, especially not in _this_ one. This was supposed to be a fun hangout night where they sit on a random building and she had just gone and _ruined_ it!

His eyebrow raises, tugging the mask upwards with him and Ladybug can feel her body shrinking in on itself.

”I’m so sorry Chat I didn’t mean to- you’re allowed to do whatever you want with whoever you want.”

”I know I am,” he says it so simply, “but you usually don’t act like that bugaboo.”   
  
Her face burns red under her mask and she shifts foot to foot. Feeling oddly more Marinette and less like Ladybug, confidence wavering under his green eyes. How can she explain the way her stomach twisted into knots when he said he was hanging out with a girl from his class the next night without him getting the wrong idea? She doesn’t like Chat, she likes _Adrien!_ But man, did it sting when Chat said he was going out with a girl with stars in his eyes. She shouldn’t be feeling so possessive especially not since she was going to be hanging out with Adrien tomorrow night as well.

What a hypocrite! Chat is going to find out somehow that she’s hanging out with another boy after getting all fussy over him and think she’s some kind of slut. Then he’ll leave and demand someone else be his partner and marry this mystery girl and live happily ever after-

”You’re catastrophizing again.” Chat says softly, but firmly.

”I’m sorry,” she swallows.

”I know, bug.”

”Promise not to laugh?” She says so quietly that she would’ve guessed he missed it had she not seen his cat ears twitch.

“Promise.”

”I- well. I think I’m jealous? Like a little bit.” She says it cautiously, like she was approaching a wild animal.

”Oh yeah?” Chat Noir asks, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

”Are you poking fun at me?” Ladybug’s cheeks puff out in indignation.

”I would never, m’lady.” Chat snickers as he places a clawed hand over his heart.

”Stop teasing me you- you mangy alley cat!”   
  
“You’re the one jealous over this so called ‘mangy alley cat’.” His grin is so bright in contrast to the dark night sky. He closes in on her like an animal, before lunging and tickling her sides with abandon.   
  
“Okay okay- I give!” She squeals trying time force his hands away from her sides. For all the akumas the suit had protected her from, apparently it was _not_ able to withstand mischievous clawed fingers.

He withdraws his hands and instead drops his forehead softly against the top of her head.

”Why are you jealous?” He asks softly, his breath stirring her bangs and sending a shiver down her spine.

”Promise not to laugh?” She asks for the second time that night and she feels him nod.

”I’m afraid to lose you.” 

He quietly chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist loosely, so she could back out if she wants. She wraps her arms back around him in response, pressing her forehead to his chest.

”You promised not to laugh,” she whines.

”I’m sorry, the thought of me leaving you willingly is just laughable to me.” He admits.

”Why?” She feels like she’s treading on thin, cracked ice. Her blood is rushing through her like hot lava and she could almost swear her heart was about to grow wings and fly out of her chest.

”I’ve been in love with you since we were thirteen and you’re seriously going to ask me that?” He tilts her head up with a clawed finger beneath her chin before returning it back to around her waist.

”Y-yeah, I guess.” Making eye contact with him was proving to be an issue, those green eyes felt like they were looking straight through her.

”Here I thought you were the brains of the operation.”   
  
“Hey!” She lightly bats at his chest and he just lightly squeezes his arms.

”Seriously though, bugaboo. I’m not going anywhere. Regardless of what girl I’m hanging around or that boy you’re in love with. I’m in it for the long haul. Okay?”

Her breath stutters in her throat as his green eyes connect with her baby blues and he gives her a lopsided smile.

”Thanks Chat,” she says and presses a soft kiss right on the corner of his mouth.

”Anytime, m’lady.”

And if that night Marinette began taking down her posters of Adrien, Chat would be none the wiser.


	2. Overheard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ladynoir

Overhearing Ladybug talking to her kwami is literally the last thing Chat Noir intended to do. He respects her wishes to stay anonymous and even understands why she chooses to operate this way. He may not entirely agree with her choices, but he would follow her to the ends of the Earth no questions asked.

However, none of that would matter after Ladybug sees him frozen by the akuma and unable to tell her he’s hearing every single word of her very revealing conversation with her kwami!

_Okay focus Adrien, let’s think about something else. Kittens, macaroons, Ultra Mecha Strike 2-_

“Marinette! You can’t do that it’s dangerous!” A shrill voice cut through his rapid thoughts.

 _Fuck!_ He wishes his tongue wasn’t frozen to the roof of his mouth so he could yell as loud as possible to alert her he’s right here.

He isn’t upset at all with who she is, in fact, he’s ecstatic. However, Ladybug is _not_ going to share his sentiment. She’s probably going to take one look at his frozen form and beat him over the head with her yoyo.

Thank everything that is holy that they had enlisted Rena Rouge and Carapace for this mission or they would be so utterly screwed with Chat frozen to the floor and Ladybug recharging.

There’s a flash of blinding pink light from the alley way and Ladybug steps out shortly after. She makes eye contact with his frozen form and he hopes she can see the sincerity in his eyes as he tries to convey he’s _so sorry_ through unmoving eyes.

”I’m going to kill you once I fix this,” she hisses and if looks could kill Chat Noir would be 6 feet under. She runs into the fray and Chat Noir watches her until she’s out of his view.

Chat had been right all those years ago, he _does_ love the girl under the mask.


	3. Blouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Marichat and Adrinette

“Chat this is the third blouse this month,” Marinette sighs running the torn fabric underneath the humming machine. He’s crouched on the chaise, flashing his signature kitten eyes, his cat ears flat to his head.

”I’m sorry princess,” he whines and Marinette sticks up her nose with a loud _hmph!_

She is a little annoyed about all the repairs she has to make to her clothes when Chat gets a little handsy- or well clawsy, she guesses. However, she knows he doesn’t truly mean to, and well she _might_ be the one who keeps leaning into his kisses knowing it’ll end with him accidentally tearing her shirt.   
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” He flexes his claws at her.

”Until you learn to handle those things no more kisses.” 

Chat gasps, utterly scandalized by the punishment. He startles off her chaise and rushes over to her work space. She holds in a giggle as she turns off her sewing machine and turns her chair to look at Chat

”Mari! No please, I can’t retract them. I already asked Plagg after the last time and-“

”All I’m hearing is excuses.” She teases, gently pressing his nose back as he tries to lean in.

“I’ll literally die if I don’t get a kiss.” He says solemnly, pressing a clawed hand above his heart.

”You will not,” She rolls her eyes.

“Guess I’m just going to transform back to get kisses then!” He proclaims dramatically.

”Absolutely not, Ladybug will kill you.” Marinette snickers knowing good and well Ladybug was right here sitting in front of him.

”Either Ladybug kills me for revealing my identity or my girlfriend kills me for shredding her shirts and I get no kisses. I’d rather get a few kisses before I go out, princess.”   
  
“You’re ridiculous,” she sighs before cupping his cheeks and pulling him down for a quick kiss. Just a soft press and then she pulls back just as quickly as it starts.

”You call that a kiss? My life force has been drained, I need more.” 

“Chat.” Marinette jokingly scolds.

”It’s bad enough seeing you all day and not being able to kiss you. I won’t survive like this.” He whines, dropping to his knees and pressing his face to her stomach.

Her body stiffens.

Chat seems to realize his error just as quickly, startling away from her with an uttered, _“shit!”_

”I’m close with your civilian self?” She asks softly, grabbing his face to pull him back in close.

”Y-yeah,” he breathes out. His eyes are as wide as dinner plates and his nose is tinged red in embarrassment.

”Chat that’s-“

”I know, I’m sorry,” his ears flatten against his head again, “I don’t think you like my civilian self much and I figured I’d talk to you about it as Chat and it- it spiraled.”

”Destransform,” she rubs a circle into one of his cheeks with her thumb, “please.”

”Plagg, claws in.” Flashing green light and there Adrien sits, his face in her hands staring at her like she’s his world.

”Hi princess,” he sheepishly says averting his gaze.

Marinette pulls him in and kisses him hard, letting go of his face to run her fingers through his hair. Clinking teeth and nipped lips and _wild._ His hands find purchase on her hips like they always do and grips hard, fingers curling into the fabric of her shirt.

Pulling back, Marinette smirks at his doe eyed expression and hair stuck up on end.

”God, I can’t believe Adrien Agreste has been tearing holes in my shirts for the last four months.”

“Mari!” He whines and she cups his face between her hands again.

“Guess we just have to share kisses outside our your suit from now on.”

”So you’re not disappointed?” He asks hopefully, flashing his kitten eyes.

”Not one bit.”


	4. Plaything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ladrien

Adrien Agreste tries to have thick skin. He has to in the modeling industry and even just to live the same home as his father. However, today had been a truly rotten day and honestly he doubts he has even an inch left of skin to protect him from any comments.

He went public with his relationship with Ladybug that morning, tired of hiding her in his room late at night for visits.

He did not expect so many people to cry in outrage.

Ladybug is the hero of Paris and he’s one of the most beloved models, what could possibly call for outrage?

Apparently a lot.

Adrien gently opens his window and throws himself on the bed, preparing to send a quick text to his girlfriend. She had gotten a burner phone to text him in the early stages of their friendship and he was very grateful to have it during their relationship.

_**AA: can u come c me? :(** _

_**LB: I’ll be there in 5** _

Ladybug was true to her word and made it to Adrien’s house in five minutes, swinging in through the open window. Adrien smiles at her from his spot laying on the bed and opens his arms wide.

She grins at him and flops down on the bed next to him, sliding her body right between his arms.

”Hey hot stuff,” she whispers into the crook of his neck.

”Hi,” he mumbles with a quick squeeze.

”Tabloids bothering you?” She asks, ducking down to press a quick kiss to the exposed skin of his collar bone.

”More like everyone.” He lets out a sigh rolling onto his back and leaving Ladybug to curl up against his side with one arm beneath her and his other carting through his hair in agitation.

”Want to talk to me about it?”   
  
“You’ve heard the same things.” He says dismissively. Before he can react Ladybug swings her body of his to sit on his stomach. His face burns completely red as her knees press into the sides of his stomach and she glares down at him.

”That may be true, but _you_ don’t have a secret identity to escape from the hate, _I_ do.”   
  
Adrien flushes, “R-right.” The weight of his ring has never felt so heavy and he discreetly wiggles his fingers. Shaking himself from that thought he places his hands on the small of her back, gently rubbing patterns into the spandex.

”Have I told you how beautiful you are today?”

She glares at him, taking his hands away from her back to gently squeeze between her own.

”You know I trust you so much, right?” He asks quietly.

She nods at him, squeezing his hands softly in reassurance.

”A girl in my class- oh who am I kidding- _Chloé_ said that I was just a plaything to you. That if you loved me you’d be with me outside of the suit and that you’re using the suit to have less responsibility for our relationship.” He mutters and Ladybug frowns.

”You don’t think she’s right, do you?” She asks gently.

”Of course not, but it did get me thinking about something.” He admits quietly. Ladybug leans over and pushes back his hair, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

”I’m all ears.” She says after sitting back upright.

”Why did you approach me as Ladybug instead of as a civilian?”   
  
“Adrien, I tried to approach you as a civilian first, but you were so hung up on my alter ego I didn’t stand a chance.” She rolls off of him to lay back at his side. Curling up against his side again, fingers tangling together on his stomach. His stomach is a mess of butterflies and nerves.  
  
”You- you did?”

“Mhm. Since we were thirteen.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“It’s okay, my prince, you had no way of knowing it was me.” She presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

”I have so many questions about you,” Adrien mumbles.

”I know and you’ll get them, I promise. Let Chat and I defeat Hawkmoth and I’ll tell you everything you’ve ever desired.” She promises, blue eyes catching green like the sky meeting the grass.

”Even your identity?”

”Mhm. I’ll have to tell Chat first, of course, it wouldn’t feel right for him not to know, but I will tell you right after.” She hums, obviously tired as she nuzzles her face into his shoulder with a yawn.

His heart warms that she would like to tell Chat first, even if he and Chat are the same person.

”I have something you need to know about me too,” he pauses, “when you guys defeat Hawkmoth.” 

“I know,” Ladybug utters. Adrien’s blood freezes in his veins and he dares to glance at her again.   
  
Her eyes are shut and lips parted, fast asleep with her fingers buried in the fabric of his shirt.

_What did she mean by that?_


	5. Babble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Adrinette  
> Sorry for the short chapter I was not feeling the word prompt :(

Over the years Adrien has been able to quickly decipher the babble that is Marinette’s way of speaking to him. In a way, it’s like their own secret language that only one of them is technically fluent in.   
  
It certainly helped over the years, especially with situations where Marinette is nervous. He enjoyed being her little translator when he had introduced her to his father face-to-face.

Her babbles were actually quite easy to decipher once you get the hang of it.   
  
“Date gray” usually meant “great day” in Adrien’s experience. Any compliments sounding suspiciously like “you’re perfect” or any proclaims of “I love you!” usually meant whatever you had done for her was perfect or that she loved what you gifted her, although sometimes Adrien likes to imagine she truly _did_ mean it. It’s an ego boost he needs on occasion, especially from someone as cool as Mari. 

As for the love thing, a man can dream, right?

Steeling his nerves with a fist full of flowers, Adrien walks into the bakery. He knew Marinette was working today, but when she pops out of the kitchen carrying a tray of cookies with a flour dotted face and a frilly apron he can hardly breathe.

They make eye contact and he grins, in an instance she almost drops the tray of cookies, but thankfully Tom grabs them off of her before ushering her towards Adrien. She rushes over and stands in front of him, face red as a cherry.

”These are for you,” Adrien softly says handing them out for her. 

She looks at them like he just handed her the moon and stuttered out a, “oh you’re beautiful- I mean _the FLOWERS-_ the flowers are beautiful. Thank you.” She gently holds them closer to her chest and beams up at him. 

He loves the growth spurt he had the earlier year, loves seeing her look up at him.

“I was thinking, if you’re free and want to of course, maybe we could go on a date?” He says hopefully, rubbing the back of his neck to try to ease his nerves. 

Adrien has perfected learning her babbles over the years so when she says, “I love you,” he knows she means, “I’d love to.”

He watches her rush upstairs to get ready for their date and can’t help the smile that takes over his face. 

Maybe one day it wouldn’t take misspeaking for Marinette to tell him she loves him, and Adrien would be patiently waiting for it.


	6. Heavenly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Adrinette  
> Sorry for yet another short one! Wrote a sad fic last night and didn’t have it in me for a longer chapter

Everything about being around Marinette calms Adrien in a way he can’t explain. Even through the stuttering and flailing, he can’t help but remain so utterly relaxed.

Even after a year of dating he couldn’t quite explain the feeling of having her blue eyes on him or how nice it was to have her fingers splayed on his back when they kiss.

Being in the bakery was almost as incredible as loving Marinette herself. He loves Marinette’s family and loves being around them more than he could ever explain. Walking into the bakery was a warming experience, the smell of warm spices in the air, and the feeling of _home._  
  
Tom always greeted him with a hug that knocked him off his feet. Adrien always leaned down for Sabine to kiss his cheek and press a plate of deserts into his hands before sending him to wherever Marinette was at that time.

Being with Marinette’s family was like being at home.

That’s why he found himself there the night of his father’s arrest, rain pouring from the sky like a wide open faucet.   
  
By now he was sure they saw the news, _‘Gabriel Agreste under investigation for connections to Hawkmoth?’_ Natalie was missing. As was Gorilla, but Adrien presumes he might’ve been the one to report his father.

The stares he got on the metro were disgusted and suspicious, he wouldn’t have made it to the bakery if it wasn’t for Plagg’s consistent purring grounding him every step of the way.

He steels himself, steps through the doors and prepares to be turned away.

Instead, Tom still knocks him off his feet into a hug. Sabine still ushers him down to kiss his cheek and give him a treat for gesturing him up the stairs.

Best of all, Marinette’s up those stairs with those heavenly blue eyes and her fingers splayed out _just so_ against his back as she presses sweet kisses all over his face telling him she was ‘ _so sorry’_ over and over again.

For the first time since his mother died, Adrien could finally call a place home and mean it.

Right here with the Dupain-Cheng family. 


	7. Prophet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ladynoir and Adrinette  
> In advance I would like to say I’m horrible at writing akumas and fighting scenes.

Another day, another akumatized victim, and another fight to fight.

Today is Prophet, a young Christian girl who had been shunned from her church for speaking up about her premonitions. At least, that’s what Ladybug had said when he came vaulting onto the scene less than five minutes ago.

She looks like an average teen with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and peachy skin. However, most average teens weren’t seven feet tall and hovering above the ground wearing billowing white robes.

She’s a nuisance at best, trapping people in their future and causing general destruction.

”Chat, she comes to a stop when she’s getting her premonitions.” Ladybug points out from their cover behind a tipped over car. Risking a glance as he glances from behind the bumper, he notices that his Lady, as always, is correct. With every beam of light she shoots from her hands, her necklace lights up and she comes to a complete stop until the person snaps out of her control. Whether it’s for a few seconds or minutes seems to depend on how badly the person tries to get out. Some people startle out of it crying hysterically, some smiling, and some completely in shock.

”You’re right m’lady, I’ll take my guess her akuma is in her necklace.” Chat points a clawed finger at the golden cross just as it shines white again.

”I feel like there’s something unholy about an akuma being in a cross,” Ladybug says bitterly and Chat let’s out a snicker.

”I can keep her distracted while you go after the akuma, it seems she has bit of a one track mind.”   
  
“If you get hit you’re going to see your future Chat, I’m not sure that’s a risk we should take.” Ladybug worries her lip between her lip and Chat carefully reaches out to tug it free of her grasp with his thumb.

”If she hits me I’ll hold in there as long as possible, no matter how awful it might be. That’ll give you enough time to grab her akuma and purify her.” He prepares to launch from his hiding place, when Ladybug grabs his shoulder. He looks back at her and let’s go of his shoulder.

“If I’m in your future and you find out my identity,” she pauses. He can tell what she’s struggling to say and offers a lopsided smile.

”My lips are sealed, this kitty likes providing surprises.”

Then he’s jumping out into the open with a long whistle, “Yikes those are some biiig robes. I mean, I suppose you aren’t a _medium-“_

Prophet let’s out an aggravated scream and aims a beam at him. He weaves out of the way and launches onto all fours to get closer and run her in circles. 

“Get back here kitty!” She hisses, sending out a beam of light that nearly misses the edge of his cat ears.

”Sorry! I _predict_ you won’t be getting your way on this one!” He yelps as he jumps over another beam of light sent straight underneath his stomach. From the corner of his eye he can see Ladybug inching closer to Prophet, but he knows the moment Prophet turns Ladybug is in the direct line of fire.

 _’Shit, I know I shouldn’t purposefully get hit but it might be the only way to keep Prophet off Ladybug,’_ and with that thought Chat throws himself into the next beam and the whole world goes white.

”Adrien are you jealous?” Chat’s eyes open and he’s in a yard outside an unfamiliar house. He’s on his knees in the grass, his ears twitch with the familiar voice that hits him.

 _’Ladybug,’_ he thinks to himself wistfully. Around the corner of the house comes Marinette Dupain-Cheng, his friend, older, but definitely the voice he just heard. Soft wrinkles are at the corner of her eyes, but Chat doubts she could be any older than early forties.

Her hair is short, maybe a bit longer than what he has seen so many times on Sabine. She’s a bit curvier, fuller in figure, but still lithe like she has always been. On her ring finger is a shining golden band and a little engagement ring.   
  
Shocking of all is the little red kwami sitting on her shoulder, clutching onto the cloth of her sundress’s strap.

 _Marinette is Ladybug? That makes a lot of sense actually._ He smiles brightly to himself.

”I’m not jealous.” He hears himself say, but his mouth hasn’t opened at all. His eyes dart around the fenced yard for the source and sees himself. He’s pouting, leaning against the fence. Thin framed glasses, broad shoulders, long hair pulled into a small pony tail at the base of his neck, and a scruffy blond chin is what Chat would be looking forward to in the years to come. His older self has a matching wedding band to Marinette’s.

His miraculous, however, is nowhere in sight. By extension, Plagg too.

“I know you don’t like when the kids have training sessions with Plagg, but it’s a necessity.” She says softly, leaning in softly to plant a kiss to his older self’s lips. His older self’s pout is gone when she pulls away but a goofy smile takes its place.

_The kids? They have kids?_

”I don’t see why they just don’t practice with the other kwamis, Plagg is mine.”   
  
“Once again, kitty,” older Mari pokes his nose gently, “I want them trained with all the miraculouses so when it’s time for them to take on one we know which they’re the best with.”

”We already know they all make pretty bad black cat holders,” he grumbles and Marinette laughs softly.

”Oh I know, Emma- excuse me- Kitty Noire is currently out front throwing Hugo and Louis around like dead weights.” Her beautiful blue eyes roll.

“And you’re just letting her?! God, Plagg is going to gripe so hard when I get him back-“ His voice goes lighter as he rushes into the front of the house out of Chat’s field of vision. The scene around him changes to follow his older self into the front yard. 

A girl, no older than thirteen, is tossing two younger boys around using her baton. His eyes quickly narrow in on his miraculous wrapped around her finger, much smaller than he remembers it ever being. She’s a near spitting image of him- near spitting image of his _mother-_ with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The only differences are the freckles like Marinette’s and her quarter Asian genetics shining through with Sabine’s exact eye shape.

The two boys being tossed around had to be twins, or very close in age at the very least. Chat has always gotten worse with deciphering ages the younger a kid was but he can only imagine these two to not be much older than six. Shaggy black hair swims in the air as they’re tossed by their sister, giggles filling the air. One has large green eyes and the other has Marinette’s big blues framed by thin glasses. Neither have freckles much to his dismay, but they’re still so beautiful. 

All three of them are.  
  
Chat is mystified. Those are his kids- well will be his kids. Kids he has with Marinette! Marinette who is Ladybug who he loves!

He loves them both, he realizes very quickly.

Loves this life he doesn’t even have yet and loves those beautiful kids that are _his!  
_  
All too soon his head is spinning and the image is fading quickly, he’s being pulled back to the future and he scrambles for purchase. _  
_

”NO!” He’s back in his timeline, panting, knees biting into the concrete. Ladybug is purifying the akuma and all Chat can do is watch, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He can’t wait to have that after seeing it. From the looks of it Chat can only guess he would have another ten years until their oldest was born- _Emma_ he reminds himself, named after his mom. He wants it back, wants his kids, wants his wife, wants to go _back._

”Chat?” Ladybug crouches in front of him, grounding him with a squeeze to his hands. She’s seemingly in no rush, Chat hopes she hasn’t used her lucky charm so that he can keep her here as long as possible. Keep the only link to the future (besides Plagg) close as possible.

”Was it bad?” She asks softly and he shakes his head.

”N-no. It was..” he struggles for words, “perfect.” 

“Yeah?” She questions, offering a hand out to help him to his feet. He takes it and she lifts him like he’s all cotton instead of all muscle.

”Yeah.” He nods, a faint smile on his face, squeezing her hand in his own.

”It’s going to be perfect.”


	8. Bigmouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ladynoir & a handful of Adrinette  
> A sequel to “Prophet” was asked for so here it is! Enjoy :)

Let it be known Ladybug was absolutely, 100%, unfathomably, totally _not_ jealous of Chat knowing his future. So much so that it has begun running into their conversations often, especially the one taking place now.

”Can I know a little bit about your future, Chat?” She asks hesitantly. Ladybug knows she told him to not tell her, but now curiosity was eating her alive. They’re laying flat on the roof of a random building, her on her side to stare at him, while he’s on his back tracing constellations with his fingers.

Seeing his future those few weeks ago had changed a lot in Chat. He still flirted, sure, but he had sincerely calmed down. There was times when she would catch him staring at her earrings or her hand, when she asked all he does is answer and say-

”I’m not a bigmouth, m’lady.” 

A huff leaves her lips.

Exactly that. He would say exactly that each and every time!

”I know I told you not to Chat, but I’m going crazy here. I would give anything to know my own future.” She says exasperation clear in her tone as she glares at him. He tilts his head towards her, flashes his pearly whites, then turns his attention back on the stars.

”Maybe if I knew my future I’d know whether or not I should continue chasing after Ad-“ she yelps and startles into a sitting position, cutting herself off before it’s too late.

He raises an eyebrow at her and she waves him off with one hand, “Sorry, identity stuff.” 

After a pause of silence, Ladybug narrows her eyes at him. If looks could kill he would be six feet under and then some.

”Unless you already know it.” She says suspiciously, trying to gauge his reaction. All he does is laugh in response, shooting a wink her way.

”That implies you expect to be in my future, m’lady.” His tone is flirtatious, as per usual, but there’s something behind his eyes that he’s had ever since she came back.

”You keep giving me that look,” she gestures at his face with her finger, “ever since you came back and you expect me not to be curious?”

”I’m not expecting you not to be curious, but you told me not to say anything.” He sighs, sitting up to give her more attention than he can laying down.

”Well maybe I changed my mind.” Their eyes meet, her gaze full of fire, and his full of _whatever_ that look he has had since his trip to the future.

”There’s no going back if I do tell you, I want you to realize that. Identities have always been important to you.” He says softly.

”I’m sure. Tikki and I have been discussing the identity issue since Prophet and she’s seemingly supportive of whatever I choose to do.” She takes a deep breath and bounces in spot, “So tell me!”

”I know your identity now,” he says and while she had been expecting it she was hoping maybe he hadn’t seen that at all.

”Oh,” she nervously fidgets, “a-and what do you think?”   
  
“Couldn’t imagine it being anyone else, princess.” He’s still looking at her like he always does, the affection and adoration hasn’t left for a second. It fills her with a weird feeling, pleasant, but definitely weird. She’s always been worried about him finding out how _lame_ Marinette is, but he didn’t seem to think that at all if his tone could be trusted.

”In the future do I know your identity,” She asks slowly after a pause. Her cheeks are reddening quick under his gaze and all he offers in response is a dopey grin.

”So that’s a definite yes,” she bats at his bell dismissively.

”Okay, yes, you did.”   
  
“Why can’t you just tell me about it instead of having me ask questions,” Ladybug uncharacteristically whines.

He gulps, “I’m not sure how much you want to hear, it’s pretty telling for my identity as well.”

”I want to know everything, Chaton, _please._ ” She knows it’s a low blow, knows he can never say no to her when she looks at him like that, but she needs to know this.

”I woke up sitting in a yard on my knees,” he starts and she begins practically vibrating on the spot.

”And I hear your voice, I think to myself that it’s Ladybug, and there Marinette comes around a corner.” He chuckles to himself, eyes wistful. Something about hearing him say her name like _that_ had her stomach pulled into knots.

”You look beautiful by the way,” her face heats up, “I think you might’ve been forty or so. You cut your hair too.” He reaches out to give a playful tug to one of the pigtails. 

She gives him a look of horror before cupping the other pigtail between her palms, “How short?”

”A little bit longer than your mom’s.” 

Ladybug let’s out a wail, “But maman’s hair is so _short!_ ”

”It suits you well, bugaboo, Chat’s honor.” He playfully salutes her and she shoves him lightly.

”Come on! Just continue!” 

“You were the one so concerned with your hair.” He laughs, a full body laugh that shakes his shoulders.

”Tikki is on your shoulder, the earrings are still in so I can only assume you’re still in the game.” 

She frowns, “What about Plagg? Where’s he?” 

Chat grins like he caught the canary, “With our _daughter._ ”

Her heart falls out of her chest, into her stomach, and her stomach promptly hits the roof.

”We have a kid.” She says softly, almost hesitantly.

”Three actually.” He adds and she can feel tears well up in her bluebell eyes.

”I-I’ve always wanted three.” She whispers and the tears fall. Chat pulls her close, carefully brushing the tears from her face softly to avoid cutting her with his claw. She leans into his side, into his touch. She is going to have kids with this man.

A man she still didn’t know the identity of.

”A girl and two boys,” his voice is soft, “I was so jealous because she was practicing with my miraculous. Apparently we plan on forming a small army of superheroes using our own kids so you wanted to make sure they had a good idea of how to handle all the miraculouses.” 

“What’s their names? Do they look like me or you? Ages?” She’s blabbering she knows, but she just grabs his hands and stares up at him with teary eyes. 

“If I tell you the oldest’s name you’ll know who I am. She’s named after my mom.” He hesitantly says, squeezing her hands.

”You’ve never been shy about identities before, kitty.” 

He takes a deep breath, “Her name is Emma.” 

Her breath gets stuck in her throat.

”She looks like me, but she has your freckles and your mom’s eye shape. Her energy reminds me so much of my own, I think she probably would make an amazing fox holder. She’s thirteen, I think, probably ready to get her own miraculous soon. The two boys, Louis and Hugo. I never found out which name belonged to which boy, but they’re either twins or super close in age. They couldn’t have been older than six, but I’ve never been good with ages. One has glasses and your eyes and hair. One has my eyes and your hair. They’re going to be so beautiful, Mari, I miss them.” He’s talking so quickly like he was afraid at any second she would shut him down, tears leaking from his eyes.

”Adrien?” She asks quietly and Chat nods, clenching his eyes closed.

”I’m sorry if you’re disappointed I know you don’t like me much but I-“ and then she’s grabbing his face and pulling it down to hers. She kisses him hard, fingers tangling at the hair around his face, and he grips her waist hard like he was afraid she would disappear if he didn’t hold her tightly enough.

They pull back and he looks starstruck.

”I’m literally in love with you.” She says seriously and he does a double take.

”You- you what?” He sounds so small, but his hands are still on her hips. She leans in closely, rests her head on his chest and he wraps his arms securely around her after a few moments pause.

”I’ve loved Adrien Agreste since he gave me that umbrella when we met four years ago. _You_ are the boy I loved, Chat. I was turning you down for you!”

He grabs her tighter like he can’t believe his ears.

“I have four sets of ears and I still don’t think I heard you right.” He says hoarsely and Ladybug giggles. 

“I” _kiss_ “love” _kiss_ “you!” Chat’s the one that initiates the last kiss, holding onto it until she feels like her lungs will collapse.

But her heart is so so full and she can’t believe she got so damn _lucky!  
_

“You’ve already known for years how I feel about you.” He murmurs when they pull away and she grabs his shoulders to pull him closer. His breath fans across her lips and she can practically feel the smirk curling at the corners of his lips.

”Tell me again?”

”I love you, Marinette.”

”I love you too, Adrien, my kitty.”


	9. Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Marichat  
> Sorry this is a short one, not feeling too inspired today

_Must resist the kitten eyes._

Easier said than done, especially when two pairs are staring you down. Chat had shown up at her balcony holding a small bundle of fur and now both pairs were staring at him with hopeful eyes.

”Chat I really can’t, we live above a bakery!” Marinette for what feels like the one hundredth time that night. Chat’s green eyes and the kitten’s blue ones stare into hers.

”I’ll come over every day and take care of her! Please, princess.” Chat whines, bouncing on his feet gently so not to jostle the kitten nestled into his arms. She’s a small calico cat with big blue eyes, she seems old enough to eat solid food, but even then Marinette doubts she has the time or money to take care of her. Plus the reaction her parents would have? Not an enthusiastic one.

”I don’t have the time or money to take care of a kitten, even if my parents agree.”   
  
“I can pay for all of her toys and food! I’ll even talk to your parents about it! _Purretty_ please, I’m not allowed to have pets at home or I’d bring her home myself.” Chat whines with a pouted bottom lip.

Marinette sighs and throws her hands up exasperatedly, “Fine, but you have to ask my parents!”

”You’re the best!” Chat leans over, presses a soft kiss to Marinette’s cheek before scrambling towards the hatch. Her cheeks burns red and she presses her fingers to the place he kissed.

Much to Marinette’s surprise, her parents approve of the kitten as long as Chat comes by to take care of her often. 

Before long it becomes a daily occurrence to come home to find Chat playing with Bug (which he had insisted on naming the kitten, much to Marinette’s dismay). 

Walking into her room a month later Chat and Bug are sleepily lounging on the chaise. Bug is laying on his chest, squishing her paws against his face. He giggles and presses a finger to her nose, before peering over at Marinette with a dopey grin.

She joins them on the chaise, squeezing in next to Chat pressing a kiss to Bug’s forehead. She purrs in response and nuzzles into Chat’s chin which sends him into a giggling fit.

Although she admits she was hesitant at first, but now she can’t imagine an afternoon not spent with her favorite kittens. With a fond smile she scratches behind Chat’s ears and he begins purring right along with Bug.

_This is the life._


	10. Painless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Ladrien centric. Some Adrinette disguised as Ladynoir.

Ladybug didn’t have very many people she could trust with her miraculous, frankly, she wasn’t afraid to admit the only person she would ever willingly hand it to was Chat. 

Which was a huge issue considering she was going out of Paris for the weekend and she _really_ needed a Ladybug to take her place while she was gone. Handing Chat her earrings would be simple enough, but he doesn’t have his ears pierced. On top of all that, him being Mister Bug means she would need to drop by Alya’s to let her have Trixx for the weekend for backup.

As it turns out, Chat is deathly and horribly afraid of needles.

”M’lady I would gladly get my ears pierced for you, but I can’t go alone.” Marinette can hear the pout in his voice even with his back to hers. They were back to back detransformed so that Plagg and Tikki can join the conversation.

”Is there no one in real life that can come with you to get them done?” She asks, hesitant about where this conversation seemed to be going.

”Kid doesn’t have many friends outside the suit and the ones he does have will be busy until the weekend,” Plagg answers for Chat.

”Which is too late to pierce his ears and get the miraculous in them!” Tikki cries and Marinette can see the nerves in her big blue eyes.

”We could go in suit and get them done?” Chat offers.

Plagg scoffs, “The suit would keep it from even poking a single hole into you.” 

“What if we did a half reveal,” Tikki quietly murmurs and Marinette’s blood runs cold.

”What?!” She doesn’t have to have the outburst, Plagg does it for her. Tikki glares daggers over her shoulder at the black cat.

”Chat can come as his civilian self and Ladybug can meet up with him for moral support. Preferably soon so his ears have enough time to heal even a little bit before we switch them out for my miraculous.” Tikki explains and Marinette can’t find a single reason to argue with her.

It’s pretty solid logic and maybe if Chat transforms the process of his ears healing will speed up. Marinette knows from her own experience that newly pierced ears can cause some issues when you don’t allow them time to heal before changing them out.

”LB?” Chat asks and she can’t help but hear how insecure he sounds. 

“I’m okay if you are, but if you’re not we can find another way,” she tries to play it off like she wasn’t absolutely terrified and hopes it works.

She’s thought of Chat’s identity several times, even though she’s insisted for them to stay secret she can’t help the natural curiosity. She’s known Chat for three years, puts her life into his hands near daily, of course she’s going to be curious.

”Y-yeah, it’s fine by me. I have connections I can buy out a shop for privacy.” 

“I would hate for you to spend your money like this Chat, but I think it would be in our best interest.” Tikki interjects.

”Trust me, it’s worth it.”

Like that, their fate was sealed. The next afternoon Ladybug was to meet Chat’s civilian self at a coffee shop next to the piercing shop for a quick meal before heading over to the shop to get his ears pierced. They agreed he will be wearing a red shirt so it’ll be easier to spot him without giving away that this was preplanned.

That afternoon comes and Ladybug is glancing around the coffee shop with feign-causality. That’s when her eyes land on a bright red shirt and a mop of golden blond hair hiding his face as he stares down into a paper to-go bag. What she doesn’t expect is when the mop of hair looks up is to see Adrien Agreste staring back at her.

He meets her gaze and brightens up, waving broadly at her. Her eyes narrow in on his ring the light and her breath catches in her throat.

_Holy shit she had been kissing Adrien Agreste for years- been turning him down too!_

She walks casually over- as casually as she can manage when it feels like her blood is on fire- then comes to a stop in front of him.

Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir.

”Ladybug I know this may be a lot to ask but my friends bailed on going to get pierced and I’m horribly afraid of needles, do you think you could go with me?” Just as they rehearsed.

”Y-yeah, I have some time.” 

“Great!” Then they’re hurrying down the sidewalk, Adrien digging into the bag to pull of a croissant to eat on the way. 

“So, handsome as you expected bugaboo?” He says mischievously and the eye roll that follows is almost instinctual.

It’s easier being around Adrien knowing he spends his nights in a leather cat suit.

Smirking back at him she follows with a simple, “Makes sense that you’d be a pretty boy model.”

He chokes on his croissant, clearly not expecting that response as he sputters out a string of words Ladybug can’t decipher.

”What is that supposed to mean?!”

”Just that with all that posing you do it just make sense you get paid to stand around and look pretty as a civilian.” She snickers as a red blush rises up on his cheeks.

Soon enough they’re in the shop and Adrien sits on a cushioned bench, nervously watching the piercer as he opens the needle packet and explains the process to him. 

“Just look at me, okay?” She says and takes his hand between hers. He squeezes her hand tightly when the needle enters his earlobe, then after switching sides they repeat the process.

”All done.” The piercer says kindly, handing Adrien a handheld mirror as he stands to lead them back to the front. Adrien admires his newly pierced ears and turns to Ladybug with a large, toothy grin.

”What do you think, m’lady?” He asks quietly once the piercer is quite a ways ahead of them in the shop.

”You look cute, kitty. I think you’ll make a perfect bug while I’m gone.” She playfully teases, squeezing the hand still carefully intertwined with her own.

Tomorrow at school Marinette sees Adrien at school proudly showing off his earrings to Nino. She catches the tail end of, “it was practically painless!” before Nino catches her eye and calls her over.

Adrien makes eye contact with her and bounces on his toes, “Marinette I got my ears pierced!” 

“It suits you,” she grins.

She can’t help but secretly hope he keeps his ears pierced even after her trip. Especially since he actually seems excited to have them.

And well, Marinette has to admit her heart may have raced just a little watching Mister Bug debut while away on her trip.


	11. Glossy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Adrinette  
> This is more like a Drabble than a oneshot bc PHEW my inspiration is quickly plummeting

It all started when Marinette texted Adrien with a simple request to pick her up some lip gloss on the way to the bakery.

A simple enough task, right?

Marinette thought so but is proven so horribly terribly wrong when Adrien comes into her room carrying a bag full of lip gloss over twenty minutes later.

”That’s a lot of lip gloss...“ Marinette murmurs as Adrien sets the bag down on her desk and presses a kiss to her cheek. 

“I didn’t know what to get you so I just got one of each,” he admits sheepishly.

“Adrien Agreste! This must’ve cost so much money, are you out of your mind?!” She exclaims, heat pooling in her cheeks as she looks inside the bag to see a mound of different lip glosses of various shades and brands.

“I know you don’t like when I spend money on you, but I panicked, okay! You asked for a lip gloss and there were just so many!” He groans, rubbing his face with his hands.

“How much did you even spend- wait I don’t want to know that.” 

Adrien holds back a snicker at the obvious exasperation of his girlfriend as she starts pulling lip gloss out of the bag. He pulls over the extra desk chair he had gotten for himself for her place and sits down next to her.

Marinette grins a little deviously to herself before brightly smiling over at Adrien.

”I guess you could help me try these out then?” She asks, opening and applying a soft red gloss to her lips.

“Oh yeah, sure.” He offers, sticking his hand into the bag. Marinette had taught him how to properly swatch makeup before, surely she was expecting that of him?

Instead, Mari leans over and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. Adrien’s face heats up and he pulls back, startled.

”W-what was that for?” 

“I’m trying out my lip gloss silly! I have to see what shades look the prettiest for when I kiss you.” Marinette cheekily says.

Adrien leaves Marinette’s house that night with a face full of pink, brown, red, and even blue lip gloss. 

If anyone were to point out the glossy clear sparkles on his neck and behind his ear, however, he would’ve denied their existence.


	12. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ladynoir and Adrinette  
> This one contains some spoilers for Miracle Queen :*  
> Also! This one is a teensy bit more risqué than the other oneshots, not terribly bad, but figured I should note that

Marinette would be a liar if she said she didn’t _love_ being in control.

Her whole life is full of things she just can’t control. Like Master Fu losing his memories, like the friendships she has at school crumbling because of Lila’s words and Marinette’s general flakiness from being a superhero. 

Being Ladybug gives her control, more control than she knows what to do with half the time. Being Ladybug means having Chat Noir’s life in her hands and knowing how to use it. Being the Guardian means getting to pick her own team and build bonds.

Yet, Ladybug hasn’t built a new team. It’s still her and Chat.

Maybe because that’s another thing she can control. 

It’s easy to love Chat. He just makes it that easy. Goofy smiles, big green eyes, and his awkward charm he thinks is getting somewhere. Sure, he did get somewhere, but it sure as hell wasn't because of that.

Easy to watch his animal instincts cause him to submit to him every single time they’re intimate with one another, flattening his ears back and giving her that dopey grin.

What’s not easy is not being able to kiss the skin of his neck without a mouth full of leather.

Even worse is watching him leave every single night.

Adrien loves giving up control, mostly when he feels at a loss for what to do, but often times the weight of who he is in real life makes him feel _out_ of control. His every action is controlled and monitored and held over his head. With Ladybug, only the actions that need to be controlled are. He knows at an instant he could tell Ladybug to knock it off and she _would._ That option isn’t available in his civilian life.

It’s easy being Chat, easy still being directed yet have his freedom.

Easy to kiss her on top of the Eiffel Tower and like always give up control as she leans over him and directs all their movements.

What’s not easy is the beeping of their miraculouses that interrupt every time things start to get good and the forehead to the chest he gets every time.

But he wouldn’t change her for the world. Wouldn’t change the way her bluebell eyes peer up at him and grab his bell to pull him down for a searing kiss that leaves his knees wobbly.

Today is a different reaction, the miraculouses beep, yet when Chat tries to get up off his back with a sigh a firm hand keeps him from it. Ladybug smiles shyly at him and leans down for yet another kiss that leaves Chat’s toes tingling.

”We’re going to detransform,” Chat whispers against her lips through a kiss and Ladybug just giggles back.

”I know, I thought you’d like that. After all you do seem like the peeping tomcat type.” He doesn’t have a chance to grumble at her words before the realization he was going to see his m’lady in the flesh hit.

A large grin took over his face and Ladybug groans as her opportunity to keep kissing him leaves.

”Are you serious?” He asks giddily and heat spreads across Marinette’s body like submerging herself into a hot bath.

”Mhm now let me keep kissing you.” He does let her keep kissing him, even as the five minute count down runs out and the fizzle of magic hits their partner’s skin like embers of a very non-threatening fire.

Marinette is the first to open her eyes to see a very kissed-out Adrien Agreste beneath her. He’s looking up at her, pupils blown wide, bruised lips, and hair still in Chat’s style from her very hands she had been running through his hair.

She might’ve passed out on the spot because _hello she’s sitting on Adrien Agreste’s lap here_ if it wasn’t for the expression of Adrien’s face saying he felt the exact same way about her being on top of him.

There’s a moment of pure, comfortable silence before Marinette’s wandering gaze lands on Adrien’s exposed neck.

Smiling devilishly she leans down and finally gets a mouth full of skin rather than a mouth full of leather. He lets out a choked gasp, “D-don't leave any marks,” but continues to tilt his neck to give her more access.

She just murmurs noncommittally and continues the motion. She had wanted to kiss his neck for so long, maybe she is getting a bit zealous here, but a woman who has been kept from things often turn ravenous when given them.

”Mari, I have a job I can’t just roll up on set with a h-hickey.” 

“I know,” she grins against his skin, “but it sure has you stuttering like me three years ago, doesn’t it?”

If the whimper is anything to go by, she assumes Adrien agrees.


	13. Fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Ladynoir and Adrinette

“What do you mean your fangs won’t go away when you detransform?” Ladybug asks, eyebrows raised sky high and hands planted firmly on her hips. Chat Noir awkwardly hops between his two feet.

”I mean exactly that,” He mutters, pointing at the sharp canines resting just barely on his bottom lip.

”Have you spoken to Plagg about this?” Ladybug asks impatiently. Her nerves are running very short after the poor grade she got in science today, the hard akuma attack, and now _this!_ Chat’s fangs aren’t exactly subtle, they're very noticeably longer than most human canines.

”I did, but he said it’s just another affect of being bonded to the black cat miraculous. Kind of like the purring or the hydrophobia.” Chat murmurs, ears flat to his golden hair.

”You said the hydrophobia doesn’t present as your civilian self, so why are the fangs?” She groans.

”But my purring does present when I’m not Chat. Maybe the miraculous just picks and chooses what evil things it saddles me with.” 

“Chaton, you can’t hide those things like you can the others, this is getting really dangerous for our identities.” Ladybug says with a sigh, pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead.

”I know, m’lady.” He seems like a kicked kitten, green eyes big and watery.   
  
“Come here, Chat, it’s okay.” She pulls him into her arms. He rests his face into the top of her hair and wraps his arms around her shoulders as she squeezes his waist softly.

”I’ll be the only one who would even notice, just come up with an alibi for them and stick with it. If I see them out in public I’ll make sure to let you know it’s me, okay?”

”Really? You would do that for me?” He asks in a watery voice.

“Of course, it would only be fair.” She soothes, running a hand along his spine.

”Thank you,” he mumbles into her hair.

The next morning at school, one look at Adrien has Marinette zoning into pearly white fangs just barely peaking over the edges of his peachy lips. Striding over with much more confidence than anyone had seen Marinette have before near him, she presses a hand against his spine.

”Woah! Mari, hi!” Adrien jolts at the touch, his face flushing a pretty bubblegum pink as they make eye contact.

”Hi _chaton,_ ” Marinette quietly greets with a toothy grin.

Adrien’s pink face goes Ladybug red in under two seconds flat as realization hits him.

His mouth opens to say her name, but before he can Marinette is pulling the collar of his shirt down and planting a kiss right on his lips. He kisses back with enthusiasm, a purr rumbling up in his chest, before she pulls back with a grin.

”I didn’t know you liked my fangs, m’lady.” Adrien cheekily replies, a dopey grin on his face.

Marinette opens her mouth to speak, but the screams of a certain blogger hits the air.

”Holy shit, girl!”

Adrien shakes his head with a laugh, tossing his arm around her shoulder before Alya storms over her mouth moving a mile per second.

 _’So maybe the side effects aren’t so evil after all,’_ Adrien thinks with a discreet touch to his fangs as he watches his Lady chat rather aggressively with her best friend.


	14. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ladrien

It's no news to anyone that Adrien is a Ladybug fan. Sure, they might not know the _real_ reason for his dedication, but not even he can deny the fact he’s a fan.

Memorabilia of her fills the deepest parts of his closet and his burner phone is full of photos of both of them together. 

Call him crazy, but the only way he can manifest his appreciation for her in his civilian life is through acts of being a fan.

That’s why on Adrien’s sixteenth birthday his friends all decide the best gift of all would be a visit from Ladybug. Considering one of those friends happen to be civilian Ladybug, it doesn’t take much “convincing” from Alya the next time she runs into Ladybug.

“That was a fun shoot,” Adrien remarks to what seems like himself but is actually directed to the tiny god in his shirt pocket.

”Mhm.” He hears Plagg’s confirmation, confused upon his silence Adrien goes to prod for more when he opens the door to his bedroom and sees why. Ladybug is waiting for him there, a sheepish grin as she turns to make eye contact with him.

”Happy birthday, A-Adrien. Sorry if I’m intruding, but your friends set this up.” She greets as Adrien hastily closes the door behind him. He barely notices the stutter on his name, but he does notice the pale pink cheeks under her mask.

”You’re not intruding at all!” He exclaims excitedly, then realizes quickly how loud his voice had risen. A blush quickly rises on his face, his hand makes its way to rub at the back of his neck nervously.

”Thank you for taking the time to visit me,” he says quietly as he lets his hand drop. Ladybug’s grin dazes him as she walks closer to fill in the gap.

”It’s my pleasure, hot stuff.” Before Adrien can react she’s pulling him in for a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek. He pushes back a purr building in his chest as she pulls back and heads towards the window. 

She gets ready to yo-yo away, readying herself on his window sill, before shooting him a wink and taking off.

Pressing his fingers delicately to the skin of his cheek, Adrien lets out a dreamy sigh.

 _Best birthday ever._


	15. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ladynoir  
> Once again, I’m so bad at writing Akumas.

It was such a lovely day, warm with a gentle breeze and not a cloud in sight.

So why the hell was this akuma so mad?

Well Ladybug can answer that question with a simple, one word response: Chloé.

The akumatized victim was a younger student who Chloé had taken from and refused to own up for it. As such, Lost and Found was born and Marinette had to fight on such a lovely Saturday afternoon.

All the akuma was really doing was causing patrons hit with his magic sent flying back towards their homes.

Which wasn’t too horrible for civilians, however, Lost and Found can quickly become very dangerous when secret identities are in question. One misstep and Ladybug or Chat Noir can be sent to their civilian homes.

“Any sight of the akumatized object, bugaboo?” Chat asks, green eyes watching the street intently from their position on top a nearby roof.

”Don’t call me that,” she mutters before she can stop herself, “and no actually.” 

“We need to get close,” Chat leans his head over the ledge and shakes his head, “we can’t see anything from here.”

”Getting close risks too much, if we get hit it’s over. We will go straight home and they’ll know who we are. I don’t know about you Chat but not enough people live in my home for there to be confusion.” 

“Right, I get it, but at this rate we are getting nowhere.”

”Yeah,” she groans.

”But to answer your question m’lady, there’s actually quite a few staff at my house. They don’t technically _live_ there, but maybe it’s a technicality the magic can’t pick up on?” 

“That’s too big of a technicality, Chat.” 

“Well, one of us has to take one for the team and seeing as my technicality is our only hope right now, it has to be me.” Before Ladybug can tell him off, tell him to stay put, he vaults off the roof towards the akuma.

Unfortunately, the akuma hears the rush of the wind near his ear and lashes out, his magic streaming out of his palms and hitting Chat square in the stomach. 

Ladybug lets out a hoarse scream, scrambled to grab her yo-yo and try her hardest to counteract the attack when Chat’s body is thrown off the baton and towards-

_her?_

Chat’s body crashes into Ladybug’s and sends them flying across the roof. Ladybug is dizzy from the tumble and even dizzier from the revelation that _she’s_ home for Chat.

Then she remembers how Chat had said _house_ instead of _home_ when he spoke about his place. 

_Oh my poor minou._

On the other hand, Chat is elated, bouncing up to his feet and pulling Ladybug with him. His grin is wide and his eyes are full of light. Ladybug couldn’t possibly see how he could be so excited when a person was revealed to be his home.

”If you’re my home that means I can keep throwing myself into the fray and if I get hit I’ll just go right back to you!”

Right, of course, the akuma.

She swallows hard, “You’re absolutely right, lets go.”

Chat throws himself back into the fray and gets thrown back to Ladybug almost twenty times, but by the end of those twenty times Ladybug managed to spot the akumatized object and purify it with the help of a well timed cataclysm.

”Pound it!” Chat calls, holding out his fist, but Ladybug is already throwing herself into a hug. With arms wrapped around his neck from a much shorter person, Chat only has the choice of leaning down or holding her up, so he lifts her off the ground.

”You did a great job today,” with a kiss pressed against his nose, Ladybug drops out of his grasp and yo-yos away.

Chat presses a claw to his nose, bewildered, before shrugging and finding a safe alleyway to detransform in.


	16. Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Marichat  
> More of a drabble for this one bc I just wanna catch up oops

“I’m starting to think you only like me because I’m the daughter of a baker,” Marinette teases as she enters the front of the bakery.

She had been making bread in the back when Tom called her to tell her she has a guest, not surprising at all when Chat had been showing up at her bakery to cash in on the “superhero discount” every Friday for the last month.

”Give yourself more credit,” he grins, “you can bake too!”

”Har har har.” She taunts, rolling her eyes at him as she slides behind the counter next to her mom. Sabine sends her a knowing smile, slipping out behind the counter to switch positions with her daughter.

”My usual please,” he asks politely, drumming his claws against the display case as he stares longingly at the macaroons.

After finding out Chat loves passion fruit macaroons, their bakery started making fresh batches every Friday for him to purchase. They didn’t normally carry them throughout the week, but wanted to make sure their regular superhero got to have his favorite snack.

”A dozen passion fruit macaroons, just for you.” Marinette chirps, grabbing the freshly made macaroons from underneath the counter.

“Thank you, _purr_ incess.” He grins, taking the slim box gently into his claws and turns to exit the shop.

”Hope you enjoy the treats!” Marinette calls after him and he turns back with a smirk that made her stomach knot angrily.

”The real _treat_ was seeing you,” and then he’s gone leaving a red faced Marinette behind the counter.


	17. Melt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Adrinette

_You’ve got this Marinette, it’s just a date! No need to freak out._

Yet she is, in fact, freaking out. She’s on a date with Adrien _freaking_ Agreste and he had been the one to ask her out! They are walking through the park, in a comfortable silence after a long conversation. The silence isn’t awkward at all, but in Marinette’s mind it is the worst thing that could be happening right now.

_Come on Marinette, break the silence!_

”C-can we hold hands?” As soon as the words are out of her mouth she wants to curl up and die. That sounded so juvenile! She’s sixteen and should definitely not be so nervous over holding his hand-

“Of course,” he beams at her like it’s the best idea he ever heard, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Marinette could die happy now. She’s in the park. On a date. With Adrien! And they’re holding hands! Wow.

”Look Mari, ice cream.” Adrien grins and suddenly she’s being pulled forward towards an ice cream truck. She stumbles after him, giggling at his antics as the wind blows in her loose locks. 

After ordering their respective ice creams they sit on a nearby bench, enjoying the sunshine and each other’s presence.

”I was thinking next date we should go on a picnic, especially while it’s still this warm.” Adrien rambles, taking a few licks of his chocolate cone. Marinette freezes, eyes large, and heart stuttering in her chest.

”You want to go on another one?” She asks softly, her tone hopeful.

Adrien gazes over, green eyes full of confusion and hesitation, “I would like to- but if you don’t I totally understand.” 

“No! No I do. That would be lovely,” she blurts.

“Great,” he grins and then he’s off rambling about something and Marinette just can’t _focus!_

 _He wants to go on another date,_ she dreamily thinks.

”Uh Mari, your ice cream is melting.” Adrien says and Marinette startles, suddenly very aware of the sticky mint ice cream pooling over the cone and onto her hand.

”Ugh no! I’m such a klutz!” She groans out with a pout, tossing her ruined cone into the trash can beside the bench.

“Hold on a second!” She watches as Adrien runs back to the ice cream truck and comes back with a wad of napkins. He throws himself back onto the bench and Marinette holds out her hand to take the napkins from him.

Imagine her surprise when he takes her ice cream covered hand and begins cleaning it off himself. Her face burns red as she watches him, his eyes are highly concentrated and the way he slightly leans over her hand has his bangs falling into his eyes.

”All done!” He chirps and looks up at her, green eyes sparkling in the summer sun.

Marinette swears that if he keeps looking at her like that, she would defy all logic and immediately melt into a puddle on the dirt.


	18. Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: All Sides Baby!

Adrien could get used to being called adorable, hell, it really seemed to become a theme lately.

Why, just last week his lady told him as such while on patrol!

Patrolling with Ladybug became a fun game of tag most the time and he rarely won. Chat may be known for his stealth, but certainly not his speed. He’s lucky he’s even quick enough to be a human shield.

The sun was rising in the sky and at last, he wins! He lunged from his crouch and took Ladybug down across the vast roof top. They had rolled across the snow and land in a heap, giggling with clumps of snow caked into their hair. 

“Finally!” Chat chirped and pulled himself up to sit on his knees, practically bouncing.

Ladybug had watched him celebrate for a moment and smiled fondly, “You’re so adorable, Chaton.”

Come to think of it, actually, that afternoon at school that same day Marinette told Adrien that too!

Having lunch with Marinette and his friends is always a fun occasion. They’d go outside and share food Marinette brought from the bakery and joke until the bell rang. That day they had been talking about superheroes -as they often did when Alya was involved- and Adrien was getting particularly heated over a comment Marinette said about Ladybug.

”What do you mean she’s over-glorified?!” Adrien yelps, sounding scandalized by Marinette’s comment. She sends him a wary glance and turns back to her sandwich with not so much as a shrug.

”I said what I said. Chat Noir does most of the heavy lifting, throws himself into harm’s way about thirty times a battle, and she sits there and comes up with some harebrained plan. Don’t get me wrong, she does a lot for Paris, but she gets all the credit Chat Noir doesn’t get.” Marinette ranted through a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly.

”Chat Noir is literally just a hotshot sidekick,” Adrien grumbled. More to himself than anyone else, but Marinette’s eyes had narrowed on him like a hawk.

”You’re lucky you’re adorable or I’d knock you right out.”

Wait- hadn’t Marinette called him that just a few hours ago as Chat Noir when he crashed in her room during that nasty storm?

He had been patrolling when the rain began pouring from the sky and he held back the urge to yowl as the cold sheets pelted his back. Being Chat Noir caused him to be severely hydrophobic when in the suit. He could feel his anxiety levels raising as he looked desperately for somewhere to get out of the rain or even detransform so he wasn’t scared anymore.

By that time his eyes landed on Marinette’s balcony and better yet, she had been there waving aggressively towards him and trying to beckon him over. He remembers how he wasted no time vaulting onto her balcony and scrambling inside her house. Sopping wet, he had sat dejectedly on her floor waiting for her to come back with a towel.

When she came back, one look at his pout had earned him a snicker and a warm towel to the top of his head. After pulling the towel from his face he met Marinette’s cool blue eyes and she grinned.

”Why hello there, adorable wet kitty on my floor.”

And here he is now, desperately trying to escape a mob of fans because there’s an akuma attack _right now._ The rain had let up just earlier while he was in a shoot and now he had to leave said shoot because there’s an _akuma damnit and he needs to go!_

His panic is beginning to rise and just as he’s about to start freaking out he’s being swooped up into the sky. 

It takes a few seconds to realize Ladybug swung into the scene and is now carrying him bridal style as she yo-yos him to safety. They make eye contact and she smiles, bright and wide.

”Let’s find a safe place to put you, can’t have another akuma happening over an adorable model, now can we?”

Then he sees it and reality shatters around him. Her infliction sounded a lot like-

“Mari?!”

She nearly drops him.


	19. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Adrinette with a good ol’ dosage of Ladynoir  
> Some Miracle Queen spoilers!

Adrien is stressed.

Though it would be a shock to anyone to see him play it off like the busy schedule didn’t effect him the way it does. He’s all big smiles and relaxed language, but Marinette can see the tension in his shoulders.

That tension is almost _always_ there right between the shoulder blades from the way he holds his shoulders.

She tries to the best she can for his stress without drawing attention towards it. Adrien has never been good for asking for things and Marinette’s too shy to ask him if he needs anything. Trips to her house always seem to relax him, something about the warmth and bakery smells, but yet the tension in his shoulders remain.

It’s the day before finals begin and they’re studying together on her floor per usual, it had become their way of bonding in an odd sort of way. They both miss a lot of class, but Adrien is quite far ahead of the rest of the class anyways so he’s easy to work with.

Yet again, she sees that tension in his shoulders right through the plain t-shirt he’s wearing today. Sees how he keeps rolling his shoulders discreetly and Marinette decides she’s had enough!   
  
Only problem is she can’t exactly say, _c’mere hot stuff let me rub up on your shoulders._

”Adrien, bring your butt over here, the tension in your shoulders is making _me_ tense.” Okay so the direct approach, Marinette? Oh well.

It seems to do the trick because he scoots over, “I’m not tense I’ll have you know but a- uh massage does sound nice if that’s what you’re offering.” 

Marinette giggles at his denials, just as he finishes scooting towards her with his back facing her. He’s taller than her by a long shot, so rather than risk tiring her arms quicker by having to lean her arms up, she repositions herself to sit on her knees and gets to work.

She does this quite often with Chat as Ladybug, her minou was also quite tense as of late. Though it’s more of a knowledge based thing than a visual thing, apparently it is hard to see tension in the shoulders of a teen wearing a leather catsuit.

Seeing the tension and feeling the tension seem to be a whole different thing, but it does confirm her theory. She presses and kneads right between his shoulder blades and he lets out a low sort of groan that makes her face flush red. 

Maybe she should’ve thought better before pressing that hard, after all the only she didpress that hard was because that’s how Chat likes _his_ massages. Once again though, there’s a layer of leather with him instead of a layer of cloth.

”Y-you alright?”

”Yeah sorry, kind of hurt, but it felt nice,” he mumbles.

”Okay.” She goes back to work, but softer this time. Less force seemed to have the more desired effect as he lets out little hums in response.

She moves from his shoulders to give a gentle rub to the base of his neck. It was something she had done with Chat a time or ten as Ladybug. It was always so cute when he started-

_Purring._

Adrien Agreste is purring.

Her hands stiffen up and Adrien immediately follows the action, turning to face her. His green eyes are clearly blown wide in panic. 

Now that she’s looking at him, _really_ looking at him, she can’t believe she didn’t see it. Their personalities were certainly different by far, but they meshed in places like Adrien’s sense of humor and Chat’s kindness. Of course, the physical features can’t be ignored either. Wide shoulders, slim waists and hips, beautiful green eyes, and golden blond hair. If Marinette just ran her hands through Adrien’s hair enough times to destroy the work of his hair gel she is sure she would see Chat’s messy locks.

”What was that?” She asks curiously. 

_What are you doing Marinette? You’ve never wanted to reveal identities it’s too dangerous! Sure you’re the guardian now and you can’t exactly take your own miraculous away but this is still so risky and-_

“It was- um- a cough?” 

“Sounded like a purr to me, _mon minou._ ”

He stares at her, blinks furiously, then stares again.

”M’lady?” He asks hesitantly, like he’s afraid to be wrong.

”In the flesh.”

Before she can say anything he’s surging forward, grabbing her face between his hands and kissing her. She sinks into the motion, kissing back just as furiously as he is, but her hands make their way to grab his waist instead.

He pulls back and instead of bliss, Marinette sees full panic mode. He bolts to his feet and begins pacing, yet Marinette is reeling too hard from the kiss to follow him up.

”I’m so sorry! I know you don’t love Chat you’ve always told me this and now that I know you’re Marinette I’m even _more_ in love with you but you have that boy you’re in love with and-“

”Adrien.” He doesn’t stop blabbering and he’s going so fast at this point Marinette can’t even fathom what he’s saying.

”Adrien!” He stops in his tracks, eyes wide.

”You’re the boy I’m in love with.” She says fondly, finally standing to her feet to stand level with him. She’s waiting for another kiss, the declaration of love and- 

He starts laughing.

”That’s not normally the response someone wants to a love confession, kitty.” She grounds out, feeling certainly hurt. Quickly Adrien realizes his error and pulls her into a hug, nuzzling his face into her neck.

“No it’s just- I’ve been cockblocking my own self for three years, Mari.”

She giggles and wraps her arms around his waist in kind.

“Okay, yeah, that’s fair.”

He pulls back from her neck, gazing down at her with eyes Marinette seen so many times on Chat.

_Adoration, love, respect._

”Are you going to kiss me again yet, you stupid cat?”

And he does.


	20. Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ladynoir and Ladrien  
> More miracle queen spoilers

The first thing Ladybug realizes that day is that Chat is unusually quiet. It’s odd because he’s normally so _loud_ and not much had changed from usual, they had spent the day training one of the new heroes with their miraculous. 

Chat had never had issues with the newbies before, so what had changed? Today was a routine set up, they had met Viperion at sunset and-

“Are you jealous?” Ladybug asks with a smirk and Chat upturns his nose with a _humph._

They’re sitting on a random roof top after training, Viperion had long since left. Chat is sitting on his haunches on the ledge and Ladybug is standing next to him watching the sunrise.

”I’m am protective, not jealous.” 

“The way you were glaring holes in Viperion says otherwise, kitty.”

”Whatever.” He mumbles.

”And there would logically be no reason for you to be protective of me especially when it’s our ally you’re trying to protect me from.” She continues and just like that the coil inside Chat snaps.

”You don’t know what kind of things he can do with that second chance!” He snarls, fangs bared and ears flat to his head. His leather tail is whipping into the ground behind him.

Anyone else would be a bit nervous, but Ladybug just stares him down.

”And what would you know about it?”

”What would I- what would I know? I was Aspik for- oh no.” His malice evaporated into thin air and he startles to his feet.

Ladybug only furrows her eyebrows at him, taking a step forward.

”Are you claiming to be Adrien Agreste?” Ladybug asks slowly, completely doubting his claims. She knew Chat could be insecure at times but claiming to be Adrien to hide his jealousy?

Well- it isn’t like him.

But being _Adrien_ doesn’t seem to be like him either.

Sure physically they definitely look the same, they do have the same awful sense of humor, and a time or ten she had seen Chat smile like Adrien or the other way around and-

_Holy shit Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste._

”How much trouble am I in if I say yes?” Chat- _Adrien_ asks sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

God how had she not even noticed their nervous ticks are the exact same! That stupid cat! Ladybug wanted to have a mutual reveal when they defeat Hawkmoth, but now he’s just created this power imbalance even worse than the one that had developed when Ladybug became guardian! Although, she is responsible for all the miraculouses and what’s easier than knowing his identity to keep an eye on Plagg.

“M’lady I’m sorry,” Chat mumbles and Ladybug realizes with a jolt she has been internally freaking out for a solid minute without responding.

_Oh she was so going to get revenge on this stupid cat!_

”You’re not in trouble,” she says calmly and his eyes double in size. She’s stalking towards him, playful smirk lighting up her features.

”I-I’m not?”

“Of course not, mon minou, you’re quite lucky I happen to find Adrien Agreste _particularly_ handsome.” She flicks his bell. 

Red starts heating up his cheeks, “O-oh.”

”Yeah ‘oh’.” She mimics with a giggle and he finally manages to meet her gaze.

”I’m still sorry.”

”I know. Kind of ruins that mutual reveal after defeating Hawkmoth, _but_ I am the guardian and I should’ve asked for that reveal a long time ago from you.” She admits with a shrug.

”So you’re not disappointed?” He asks hopefully, his ears picking up off his head.

”Not at all,” she grins, “in fact it’s awfully funny that you’re the guy I’ve been turning you down for.” 

His entire body goes comically rigid, tail and all.

”I- what?”

”I’ve had this _massive_ crush on Adrien Agreste for years and would you look at that,” she takes his face between her hands, “there he is.”

Ladybug swears if it wasn’t for her hands on his face he would’ve become kitty goo on the roof.

”Can you detransform for me? I wanna see you.” Chat’s purr stuttered at that, his eyes averting from her gaze.

”I’m kinda scared,” he admits.

”Why? It’s just me.” She asks softly, rubbing circles into his cheeks with her thumb.

”Knowing your quiet, perfect crush is your over-the-top partner hasn’t changed anything?” He’s baring his heart to her, putting his insecurities out there. She just smiles fondly, rubbing her nose against his own.

”If I’m honest, the leather suit is kind of hot.” 

“Ladybug!” He jolts, whining at her teasing tone.

”Seriously Chat, if anything this is a dream come true.” Ladybug admits, feeling sheepish herself.

”I- okay. I’m still scared though.”

”You don’t have to, just knowing is enough for me. Can I kiss you?” She asks.

”Please,” he nods enthusiastically.

Then she’s pulling him in closer by his face, kissing him for all it’s worth. A purr works up in his chest and the only indication she gets that he’s going to drop his transformation is the mumble of, _‘Plagg claws in,’_ against her lips.

He’s the first to pull back and when Ladybug opens her eyes, she’s holding Adrien Agreste by his face.

”Hi m’lady.” He greets sheepishly, but she’s already pulling him back in close.

”Hi hot stuff.”


	21. Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Ladynoir centric, Marichat and Adrinette included.

“M’lady, I think I’m in love.”   
  
When Chat had called Ladybug for an emergency meeting she sure as hell wasn’t expecting _this!_

”Yes Chat, I’ve been aware of this for quite some time.” She sighs, not ready to turn him down AGAIN. It always sucks having to do it and then there’s the kitten eyes-

“Not with you! This is serious business!” 

She blinks.

”Don’t get mad, but I’ve been visiting this civilian girl named Marinette, you know the one who was Multimouse that one time?” Well yeah, Ladybug already knew that because it’s _her_ as a civilian! Chat had been dropping by quite frequently and we’ve already stated she’s not good at saying no to the kitten eyes.

“And I think I fell in love with her.” He finishes his ramble, tail flicking nervously behind him.

_Oh my god he’s fallen in love with me twice without even knowing it. This would be comical if I didn’t find it both sad and cute at the same time._

”Chat, you really shouldn’t be dating civilians as your superhero self, that causes so many issues.” 

“I know, that’s why I’m asking you to give me permission to tell her who I am as a civilian.”

Ladybug blinks three times in a row, consecutively.

”You want to _what?!_ ”

”I know. I know. It’s dangerous especially because she’s a civilian, Ladybug, but I really think I could see a life with this girl. She’s so radiant and funny and just,” he takes a deep breath, “precious she’s so so precious to me.”

”Oh Chat,” she mutters with furrowed eyebrows.

”Please Ladybug.”

“Why don’t you ask her out as your civilian self then? It’s just so dangerous to reveal yourself like that.” She tries to bargain with him. Marinette is no stranger to people asking her out in her civilian life, so it would be a hard contender about who he would be. Sure, she might piece it together that way, but she wouldn’t 100% know.

”I can’t. I don’t think she’ll like me unless she knows I’m Chat.” He says, a frown twisting his lips.

That’s honestly impossible. Marinette doesn’t _dislike_ any males in her civilian life. She dislikes Lila and Chloé for sure, but unless Chat can suddenly shapeshift and be cloned, she doubts that’s the case.

”Now I know Marinette, she’s not exactly the type to not like anyone. Honestly I don’t think there’s any males I’ve ever seen her have an issue with.” Ladybug says slowly. She’s not trying to encourage him, but the painful way his lips are twisted is making her stomach churn uncomfortably.

”When I’m not in the suit she stutters and wigs out and wants away from me so I beg to differ,” he snorts.

Ladybug’s entire body freezes like someone managed to dump an entire bucket of ice water down the back of her suit.

_Chat Noir is Adrien. Adrien is Chat Noir. I think I’m going to short circuit. He thinks I’m precious- me! Oh my god, I think I’m gonna explode, that’s it._

”LB?” He asks questioning and after his eyes land on the red of her cheeks it’s his turn to freeze up.

”I said too much didn’t I?”

She nods.

”You know who I am now, huh?”

She nods again.

”Come on LB, talk to me.” His tone is pleading and Ladybug wants to reassure him so bad.

”You’reAdrienAgreste-“ is all she manages to bleat out, words running together in an effort to get them out.

“Now you sound like-“ he pauses and looks her over, “her. Oh my god.”

Ladybug echoes him, “Oh my god.”

”You’re _Marinette_?!”

“We are such idiots,” she groans stamping her feet against the roof in an attempt to force herself to release some energy.

”I’m so sorry-“

”Hush, kitty, I need to make one thing very clear here.” He gulps.

”I do not dislike Adrien- you- at all, in fact I have a huge fucking crush on you and that’s why I act like all,” she pauses to make dumb faces, “around you!”

”Really?” He asks happily.

”Yes, really.” She huffs and all of a sudden arms are pulling her close.

”Whatareyou-“

”I want a hug,” Chat admits. Ladybug relaxes, wraps her arms around him and promptly smooshes her face against his chest.

”This is a mess,” her words are muffled by the leather of his suit.

”Yeah,” he sighs.

She peers up from his chest and sees him already staring at her, green eyes full of an expression that makes her squirm a little in his grasp.

”W-what?” She asks hesitantly.

”Is it too much if Adrien buys out an entire flower shop to ask Marinette out tomorrow at school?”

She goes bright red, “You had better not!”

”I’m not, Adrien is!”

”You stupid-“ He lets out a laugh that stops her in her tracks.

”You’re so precious, Princess.” He murmurs, leaning down to rub his nose gently across hers with a quiet purr.

She goes bright red, shyly rubbing her nose back against his, “Thanks hot stuff, you too.”


	22. Grip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ladrien  
> A drabble for today bc I’m super busy trying to finish up a Christmas gift ;)

Adrien knows any moment he could transform and save himself, just say the words and Plagg would protect him. Hanging off the edge of the building so easily in danger and yet he’s calm. Plagg is begging him to transform, telling him Ladybug won’t make it in time and that being alive is worth more than his secret identity.

Green and blue clash into one another like the sky falling down to earth.

Adrien falls.

And Ladybug catches him in her grip, holding him protectively to her chest like she can’t imagine ever letting go.

They land on solid ground and even then she holds Adrien, face pressed against his chest, and shoulders shaking. He just holds her, mumbles into her hair that he’s okay.

She looks up at him, tears running down her mask and she says,

”What if I hadn’t caught you?”

He can’t tell her he would’ve transformed before he hit the bottom so all he does is shrug and smile at her, “You caught me, what does it matter?”

She peers up at him and he’s drowning in her eyes.

”That’s not good enough, Adrien, you could’ve died.”

”I know.” 

But he would’ve died good enough for her and that’s all he’s ever wanted.


	23. Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ladynoir  
> A little spicier (and shorter) than normal.

His fingers press against the spots of her mask with a cheeky grin, and she rolls her eyes as she leans into his touch.

”So you have freckles?”

She hums in response, her voice gone from his attention.

“Your spots on your costume are your freckles then.” He grins wolfishly, all teeth and confidence.

”Yeah, I guess.” He’s trailing a hand down her spine now, pressing a thumb onto a spot right above her knee with his other hand.

She shivers, scrunching up her nose at him mockingly when he grins at her reaction. She trails a hand up his suit, grabs his bell, and pulls his face down to hers.

“Now, M’lady, don’t be like tha—at.” His word draws out as Ladybug presses her lips to the ridge of his jaw.

”Aw so you can dish it out, but you can’t take it, huh?” She teases between her line of attack, pressing kisses all the way up his jaw.

“Maybe I’m just,” she presses a kiss behind his ear, cutting off his train of thought as his entire body goes rigid.

Pulling back with a giggle, Ladybug pokes his red tinged nose with a smile.

”You’re going to be the death of me.” He groans, pulling her back in for a hug.

”At least you’ll die a happy kitty, huh?” She murmurs, nuzzling her face into the hollow of his neck.

”Absolutely.”


End file.
